rearrangement
by naggingGargoyle
Summary: Pearl and Bismuth fuse for the first time; Garnet is thrilled. But it makes kissing a little tricky.


**Note:** Garnet/Pearl/Bismuth fusion fluff. Contains intense makeouts and little else.

* * *

You open your eyes and the ground slams into you. What were you doing? You were jumping – or, no, being thrown – no, that wasn't _you_ –

You stumble to your feet, and your feet – are different, your legs – you run your hands over them, and your hands are different too. Different? No, they're just right. It's just that you're not – you –

"I – I fused!" You laugh out loud. "I'm a fusion! I'm – us!"

You twirl around yourself, adjusting to your new center of gravity. You hop onto your four wonderful hands and back to your two wonderful feet. You pull out your spear and let your arm wrap around it and through it until it's something else, but you don't examine it too closely, because it's just occurred to you: "I have _got_ to show this off to Garnet!"

You let your hand consolidate back into fingers. You sprint to the base, drop to a roll in the middle just for fun.

"Hey, Garnet!" you call as soon as you're in the door. Your voice is the nicest thing you've ever heard. Loud and bright and wonderful.

Garnet is sitting on the throne you – well, one part of you – built last week, reading some scroll. She looks at you over the top of it and just stares for a second. "Oh!" she yelps. She drops the scroll and all but bounds off the throne towards you.

"' _Ohhh_ ' is _rrrright_!" you say, pick her up by the underarms, swing her in a satisfying circle.

"Look at you," she says, smiling enormously. She touches her shades and they vanish.

"Look at me," you agree. You lift her up with your right hands and twist around to try. She laughs at you and places a hand on her hip. Even hanging in the air, she looks unruffled, and you love her a lot.

"What's your name then, handsome?" she asks you. Winks. You laugh and give her a quick three-armed hug and put her down.

"Huh! I haven't thought about that." You sit down next to her so that you can see more than the very top of her head. Your body makes a loud _oof_ on collision. How pleasing. "I guess I'm… Ammolite. Ha! Isn't that something."

"It is," she says, touching your face, her eyes gleaming. "Tell me how this happened."

You feel gratified and fueled by her excitement. You wish she was there! "I was – we were sparring, Garnet, it was beautiful – perfect harmony, you'd have loved it." You demonstrate with your hands as best you can. "At first I thought – woah, Pearl, did you send me flying _that_ high? But no, we _were_ Pearl, we were _Ammolite_ , and the sky was suddenly so much lower! I could practically dust some clouds. Oh! Look at this." You climb back to your feet, then roll onto your palms and walk on your upper hands. You shift to your lower hands, then alternate, and finally switch to one hand at a time.

Garnet is grinning at you. "Looking great, Ammolite," she says.

You hop back to your feet and sit down. "Care to join me?" you offer. Just thinking about fusing with Garnet has you almost whooping out loud.

"I think I prefer this place _with_ a roof."

"Aw," you say, but you can't help laughing.

Garnet tugs on your hair. "Come here, big girl," she says.

You scoot closer, laughing excitedly. You're so happy with yourself, and with Garnet, and with the very existence of this marvel that is fusion. You want to share it with her. And she wants to share it with you! Aren't you lucky. You bend down toward her, bracing yourself with a hand splayed right next to her feet. She stretches up and you lean in, close your eyes, and –

"Stop," Garnet says calmly.

You stop. Your breath catches a little. You tilt your body back and away.

"Your chin was going to smack me in the eye," she explains. She smiles at you, holds out her hands.

You look over her twice, running your fingers over the inside of her palms, before you start laughing.

"This takes more maneuvering than I thought!" you say, rubbing your jaw, unable to stay embarrassed for long. "Let's try this another way."

You crouch down to lie on your stomach, propping yourself by your lower elbows, but now with Garnet standing up you're too low.

"Hey, Garnet, get on my level!"

She doesn't laugh at your great joke but she does kneel next to you so that you're closer, and you know you'll get her to laugh some day, you just have to find the right pun. She runs her fingers through your hair, gets stuck, pulls them out, weaves them in again. You chuckle and lean up and she bends down and you feel the heat of her body so close to yours, like sunlight on your skin. She kisses you and it feels familiar but new and your fingers clench to fists and you try to lift your head higher, chasing her lips, but –

"Ouch," you complain. "My neck hurts."

Garnet quirks her lips to the side. "Hold on," she says and gets up. "Let's see if this works."

She drags the throne over and steps onto it. You push yourself back onto your butt and place your hands on the armrests to either side of her knees. You're about the same height now, no straining needed. You grin in anticipation. You have a feeling this is going to work this time.

Garnet lays her hands on your shoulders, drumming her fingers and smiling mysteriously. You smile back at her. You don't mind not knowing what her smile's about. Mystery suits her.

You kiss the corner of her mouth first, then her lower lip; you drift down to her chin and she loses patience. She grabs your face gently in both hands and you want to laugh and purr and toss her in the air and you love her.

You want to feel all of her against all of you. You try to press closer, but your damn legs are in the way, and there's the damn clunky fashionable throne boxing her in.

"Oh, forget it! Come on!" You jump to your feet; brush the ceiling with your fingertips along the way. You help Garnet off the throne – maybe you help a little too much; you lift her a little off the floor. That's all right. You plan on lifting her a lot off the floor anyway.

"All right if I pick you up again, Princess?" you ask her, and wink with three eyes. Maybe that's a bit excessive, but you're in an excessive mood.

She smirks at you. How cute! "You're having fun with this," she accuses.

You bark out a laugh. (It's also very cute.) "Yes!"

"Good," says Garnet, and folds her arms over her chest. "Go ahead."

You hold her by the waist and gently lift her up. "M'lady," you say, and seat her on your lower left forearm.

She adjusts her butt and crosses her legs, then gives you a thumbs up. You beam at her.

"Foreseeing any other obstacles?" you ask her.

"Nope." She places a palm flat on your chest; it's a tiny warm beacon on your body and you're instantly on the verge of tears. You cover her hand with one of yours and bite the inside of your mouth.

"You are being silly," Garnet informs you.

You sniffle loudly. "I love us so much," you tell her.

She smiles. She's beautiful. "Me too," she says, and leans into you.

This kiss is light and slow and breathtaking. You don't need to breathe, but if you did, you think you'd be gasping. You support her back with your upper left arm, fingers splayed from rib to shoulder blade. You fold your other arms around her too. She moves her hand from your chest to your neck; she tickles you, and you twist away, yelping.

"That was _uncalled_ for," you protest, but Garnet just tugs lightly on your hair and smirks and you're kissing again.

You ease back to kiss her jaw, her neck, behind her ear, and blow a loud raspberry at the junction between shoulder and neck.

Garnet laughs. You feel inordinately accomplished.

You grin at her and peck her on the nose and eyebrow before coming back to her lips. You trace her smile with your mouth and she kisses you until it's the only shape you can remember clearly. If you were Pearl a disembodied outline of it would probably be floating above your head.

You kiss her until time seems meaningless. You kiss her until your arm gets tired.

You slump down with your back against the wall, still cradling her in your arms. You wriggle and slouch until you feel perfectly lazy, and Garnet makes herself comfortable on top of you and accidentally jabs your stomach with an elbow. You wrap all of your arms tighter around her, until all you can see of her is the hair. Her cheek is on your shoulder and you feel like you've been blessed by the very void itself.

"I could get used to this," you murmur. "I like being the one doing the holding for a change."

"That's only half true," Garnet mumbles.

"It's all true today," you counter, your eyes drifting closed.

A shiver runs through you; you feel luxurious in your body. You were already aware of every point of contact between Garnet and yourself, but you also feel every other part of you very acutely now. Your steady legs and four arms and strong back and deft fingers.

"Oh, no," you say, stirring with the realization: "We forgot to spar!"

"Mm," is Garnet's unconcerned reply.

"I can't believe we forgot to spar! Can you _imagine_? I would've absolutely _crushed_ you into the _ground_! I would've picked apart your every strategy until all you'd have left is brute strength and I'd have _blown_ you _away._ Ruby would be _sobbing_ inside."

"Mm," Garnet says again, lightly stroking your side once. "Tomorrow."

You sigh. "Yeah," you agree, too snug and happy and drowsy to truly feel any particular urgency. "Tomorrow."

You're currently making excellent use of your time, anyway.


End file.
